Mafia Bustup
by Lily Hiwatari
Summary: Oh God! kai's a chibi! i suck at writing summaries just read it. OCness
1. Chapter 1

**Mafia Bust-up**

Chapter 1: The starting

CRASH

Lily mumbled in her sleep, punching a pillow over her head. It had been a long night, with all that idiotic company business to take care off she was exhausted and needed quite a bit of rest.

Prod, Prod, Prod.

An angry scream punctuated the air. She pushed the covers off her head and impatiently brushed off the loose strands of hair that were obscuring her view. The light streamed into her amethyst eyes. Blinking she tried to adjust her blurry vision.

"Who the hell opened the curtains," she murmured angrily. Her eyes fell upon a face. Her mouth opened in shock.

A chibi Kai stood grinning happily, a tin pan in his hand complete with a spoon. "Wakie, wakie," he sang, banging the articles of torture together in an ear splitting beat.

A scream rang out throughout the house. Grabbing Kai from the scruff of the neck, she brought her face close to his glaring.

He replied with a grin and snuggled closer, burying his face into her hair. His naïve trusting was a bit too innocent. She sighed and secured him on her shoulder.

He gurgled contentedly burying his head further.

"How perfectly disgusting," lily smirked. "Imagine me holding a kid, especially a kai kid."

"Lily," he piped up, "me feeling cold."

"Well, duh," she replied sarcastically, "You are just wearing your pajamas. If I planned to turn into a chibi I wouldn't do it wearing pajamas. On the other hand I wouldn't be stupid enough to turn into a chibi."

But kai just snuggled closer, "me cold." he repeated.

"Fine," she replied, irritated. She pulled the door open and started of to kai's room. A thought suddenly struck her. "Great," she said bitterly, "We don't keep a stock of baby clothes," She took him back to her room and put him in bed.

He stared at her curiously with his glowing amethyst orbs. "Why…bed? Me no do anything wrong.

**(This is my fan fiction and I am tired of his crimson eyes. Besides purple is much more romantic)**

"Just wait." she replied taking out one of her woolen shawls. "Come here," she ordered.

He nodded, but still sat on the bed looking down. "Lily… bed too tall."

She rolled her eyes frustrated, and helped him down. "There can you at least walk?" she snapped.

He nodded again, but his eyes brimmed up with tears.

She sighed crossly, "NOW, what?"

"I no do anything wrong but..." he sniffed, "You still scolding me."

Lily abruptly sat down on the bed holding her head. "Oh God, Whoever made you a chibi had absolutely no idea what they were doing!"

**Well I hope that was good. ****sigh please, please review, or else. Sorry for such a short chappie, hopefully next time it will be longer. By the way if you guys have a better name for the story do tell me. Till next time, toodles!**


	2. Chapter 2

Mafia Bust-Up

Knock, knock.

"What," she screamed in pure irritation. Right now everything was getting on her nerves, "COME IN!"

Mika entered the room, her breath slightly fast and her countenance pale. "Umm lily you haven't seen kai any where around have you?"

Lily rolled her eyes, "oh yes, as a matter of fact I have seen that repulsive piece of crap," she replied sarcastically. "Your little chibi has been doing his best to get himself murdered by me."

Mika suddenly caught sight of kai, peering at her innocently from behind lily's legs. She caught her breathe in surprise, "Aww he is sooooooo cute!!!"

Lily raised her eyebrows; "then take your precious little _disaster case_ away form me if you like him soo much."

A panicked squeal erupted from behind her," noooooooo! Lily… don't give me... to her."

Kai clenched her shirt; tears streaming out of his lustrous eyes.

Mika took a hesitant step towards him confused. "Huh? Little kai don't you like me?"

"No!" He screamed, gazing at her defiantly. "You a strangaa …. A bad strangaa, I no wana see a strangaa!!"

"But kai," Mika argued flabbergasted, "you know me!"

"Nooooo I don know you…" he shot form behind lily and clattered down the stairs half falling over.

Lily looked at the scene calmly, an amused, uncaring smile on her face.

Mika turned around, gazing at her in horror, "we need to get him back lily, he could hurt himself badly he is just a kid!"

"Well you do it then mika," she he answered indifferently. "After all he is your precious responsibility."

"But…but…. he thinks I am nothing except an awful stranger or something." mika wailed in distress.

"Your problem not mine." lily turned back towards to the cupboard unconcernedly.

AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!! A high pitched shriek rang out echoing distortedly up the landing.

Lily raised her eyebrows again; "your little precious is already causing commotion….how endearingly _sweet_."

"What the hell am I supposed to do about it?" Mika said, getting annoyed.

"Well," said lily slowly, "you should have thought about that before impulsively turning him into a chibi."

"I didn't know that this would happen."

"Too bad for you."

"Lily… please he listens to you."

"No sorry."

"Come on, please just this once."

"Shut up!!!!"

"I won't until you decide to help me."

"Fine." lily's eyes blazed furiously. She made her way towards the door followed by mika and crossed the stairs muttering inaudible curses.

A curious sight met their eyes.

**I am really wicked to stop here I know. I am sorry for such a short chappie but I am in a hurry so I gotta keep it short. Beside chibi's are tiny so I can keep a chibi story tiny too cant I? ****okay**** that's really crappie logic but anyways please review!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Mafia Bust-Up**

**Chapter 3**

_A curious scene met their eyes._

Tyson lay stunned on the ground; while the rest of the blade breakers stood with their mouths open, making a circle around the swooned body.

Kai stood above the body brandishing a frying pan, grinning as he repeatedly bonked Tyson on the head.

Bonk, Bonk, Bonk.

Tyson groaned as he opened his eyes rubbing a swelling bump on his head. His eyes widened in surprise to see the frying pan come flying closer to his head. He let out a high pitched yell of pain as the pan made contact with his face; and covered his face with his arms.

As soon as he raised his arm in self-defense, wailing started. Tentatively he uncovered his face to see kai bawling.

"What the…..?!" He looked towards lily who just gazed back with an amused expression on her face.

"Tyson, don't rob the kid of his amusement it's inhumane."

"What the hell! My head is his plaything?"

"Glad to see to caught on so fast," lily smirked. "Your head is so empty that it probably sounds like a drum to him."

Hearing her voice, kai immediately looked up; an expression of self-pity came upon his face. From behind the veil of his tears he sniffed. "Lily, naughty tysa no give me head back. I WANT HEAD BACK!"

Lily chuckled evilly, "give little kai-san his toy back Tyson, or otherwise I could just lock the both of you in the same room for the rest of the day."

Tyson stood up rubbing his head, and turned his back. "No way, whozay."

Kai's wailing became more insistent. 

Lily looked at him and slightly nudged him forward. "If naughty Tyson not giving you head back then little kai can just take back the head by himself."

Kai raised a tiny fits and rubbed the tears out of his suddenly glowing eyes. "Okay lily."

Mika glanced at lily, and chuckled slightly. "Is this revenge?"

"No," answered lily smoothly "its just compensation."

The sound of clanging again became apparent and Tyson's howls were added to the din.

"Awww, kai chan is sooo cute I am gonna try to make him like me."

Lily yawned, "Fat chance."

"I am still gonna try." said mika a bit stung.

Lily looked at her bored as she made towards kai.

Mika meanwhile looked at kai. He looked up at her faltering in the middle of his head banging routine.

"Kai-chan do you want candy," she purred smoothly in her best kid-friendly voice.

Kai's eyes dilated with fear, "Noooooooo you be bad strangaa, no try to poison me."

"No kai," mika continued hurriedly. "its just chocolate, doesn't little kai chan like chocolate?"

"No, I no want stinky chocolate; mommy say no take candy form strangaa."

He stopped looking at Mika and gazed at lily thoughtfully. "Lily where's mommy?"

A sudden thick silence pervaded throughout the room. Every one looked uncomfortable.

Kai's eyes began to swim with tears again. "Lily... you dono where mommy is?"

Mika looked at kai's distressed face. "She must be in the kitchen, kai-chan."

Kai immediately rocketed towards the kitchen. His plaintive cries came echoing into the room. "Mommy… Mommy… Mommy."

There came a sudden banging and clattering as he began to check the cupboards, pulling out the dishes in the process.

Mika looked at lily stricken. "What are we going to tell him?"

A door slammed above on the landing and tala came stomping down the stairs. "What in the world are you idiots doing!" he demanded.

Lily motioned towards the open kitchen door, a malicious smile n her face. "We little girls are too afraid to check tala, you should go find out."

Tala raised his eyebrows, and walked resolutely towards the door.

"Tawa-kun," a happy voice squealed. A smiling form ran out towards tala and started cuddling around his legs.

Tala looked down in astonishment at kai, and then stared at lily aghast. "What have you done to him?"

Lily smiled politely, "I didn't do anything, its mika's chibi disaster case."

Tala looked at mika in disbelief; she smiled back a bit sheepishly.

Kai looked at all of them and started swinging tala's arms up and down humming dreamily.

Then he stopped his cute face pleading. "Tawa you know where mommy is?"

"Umm no kai," he answered awkwardly. "I haven't seen her."

Kai looked around studying faces with his large glistening amethyst orbs. "No one know where mommy is…..?"

Hilary shook her head, uneasily.

"NOOOO! MOMMY IS HERE, NO LIE TO ME!" He ran towards the large entrance door screaming and crying.

Everyone looked at him stunned as his cries slowly faded away.

**Well I hoped that you all liked this chappie it's a bit longer than the last one but I feel it's the worst thing I have ever written. Once again, please review!!**


	4. Chapter 4

Mafia Bust-Up

Chapter 4: Confusion

Mika immediately rushed through the door after him, "he will get lost," she shouted back. "Come we have to catch him, or else he might end up hurting himself!"

Lily rolled her eyes in frustration and followed mika out the door, stepping over Tyson's swooned body in the process.

Everybody else looked at each other and then looked at lily's retreating back. A sort of unuttered understanding was spoken out between all of them and they trooped after lily.

As soon as they were outside lily started issuing orders, she was formidable enough in nature if anyone aroused her rage for the others to even try and denounce authority of.

"We split up into groups of two," she said coolly. "The grounds are too big to search all in one single group and _I do not_ want you in my way!"

The others nodded looking a bit mutinous; reproachful at not having voiced their opinions, but lily's tone of finality had warned them against asking questions, to ask questions would be to suffer a tirade of insults and just be sent on there way again, without getting the answers, this was something nobody was willing to try.

Lily marched off on her own ignoring the others' disapproving gazes. Tala trailed after her, she ignored him as well. Almost immediately they came upon a set of tiny tracks upon the rain soaked ground.

It had rained the past few days, a welcome spring shower to sweep up the cobwebs and dust of last year. The sun had risen just today, but there was a hint of cloud as well. Everything was fresh new and heathery smelling, the dew, and rain drops still hung suspended here and there on leaves and spider webs glistening as they slowly evaporated.

Lily and tala exchanged meaningful glances and started tracking the deeply imbued footprints.

Mika was half hysterical with fear. Ria led them on through the vast moor-landish grounds. Her sharp eyes caught sight a trailing piece of white thread blowing in the gentle breeze, stuck upon a thorn bush.

"Is that a string from kai's scarf?" she addressed mika who was looking here and there hoping kai would suddenly emerge grinning from a bush or so.

Mika looked at it forlornly and brightened up almost immediately, "yup that's a piece from his scarf alright, what _are you_ waiting for? come on we must be on the right track."

Ria stared at the startling change in her friend's demeanor bemusedly, and rolled her eyes picking her way after her.

The other group including Tyson who had been dragged up form his ill-fated couch had banded together in spite of lily's orders. The truth was that none of them except hiro knew the grounds well enough to navigate them through without getting lost. And as hiro could not be at many different places at the same time they had to join up.

At the moment they too were intently following a set of tiny footprints.

Kai meanwhile had been running around in circles crying and sobbing wildly till he had tired off the act. He looked around gazing with childish innocence at the azure sky. A butterfly alighted on a nearby branch immediately piquing his childish curiosity. Its beautiful sapphire wings waxed and waned, furling and unfurling as it feasted on the sweet liquidy sugariness of nectar.

"Oooh," he crooned. "pwetty futterbly, come to me pwetty futterby." His eyes glowed as he pounced upon the butterfly's resting place.

Startled the butterfly took flight and only a leaf came back clumsily in kai's hand. Kai instantly sprang up and skipped after the flying sapphire jewel his eyes dancing. The outer gates of hiwatari mansion stood open, as the lone guard slept on duty. He passed through them onto the main highway.

Once out on the road his eyes lost sight of his butterfly, and uncertain he looked around searching for it. "Come out pwetty flutterby I wana play with you." He murmured.

A speeding trailer van appeared around the corner, flailing its horn wildly in order to warn pedestrians of its presence. Kai stood innocently in its path not even noticing it as he remained rapt in the search of his little flutterby.

**(Will you all murder me if I stop here? thought so -grins- okay I will write more)**

Lily was irritated of all the things I could be doing right now searching for a little miniscule chibi has got to be the worst. 15 minutes into the search and she was feeling as if it had been hours. The footsteps looped in strange crazy circles, sometimes stopping completely, sometimes becoming faint in the harder dryer parts of the ground.

She was dead exasperated; as she stopped for a second pushing back a strand of hair, that had somehow worked loose, impatiently.

Tala looked forward squinting, after the brightness of the sun the cool shades of the sakura grove made him see in red, blue blotches.

Lily's eyes bore into the distance, he sighed _why did I pick to be with her the mood she is in she could fry me with just one glance_.

"Remind me why are we doing this again?" her voice cut through his musings.

He shrugged in reply, "maybe because we don't want to look for him during the night?"

"Very funny." she snapped.

"What?" tala grinned warily. "We really don't want to be gallivanting about in the dark do we…?"

"Shut up," she advised stonily. "If you can't talk sense then don't talk at all."

Tala smirked' "you should ask sensible questions in the first place, girl."

"I merely asked you to remind me why are we here if you don't even know then keep that hole of yours zipped up."

Tala just sighed, "Fine, whatever."

An evil laugh escaped lily's lips, "stupid boy she murmured can't even fight your own argument."

Tala looked at her amused visage and rolled his eyes.

The other group had met up with mika's group half way through. Both the groups had been following their tracks so intently and diligently that by the time they noticed each other a collision was imminent. A minute later they all were on the ground cursing. They finally saw the trail leading towards the gate. They hastened towards it. The ground was rapidly becoming stonier and harder and as they emerged out of the moorland they saw the tracks disappear at the edge of sakura avenue road.

"There aren't any footsteps on the other side of the road." hiro pointed out.

"Yup and the ground is wet enough for them to show." max piped up.

"So, one could conclude that kai went towards the outer road." Ray finished. 

As soon as the words sank in they gazed at each other in horror and in one accord ran up the road.

Lily had just about had enough; seething in rage after finding that the footsteps followed a wild course she was on a frustrated rampage. Even the gentle breeze carrying with it the soothing scents of sakura did nothing to lighten up her mood.

"Hey lily," tala panted, out of breathe, as he caught up with her. "Calm down he's just a chibi kid."

"A kid who made me waste hours of my precious time in this futile search." Lily replied emphasizing each syllable. Then suddenly she stood stock still.

The idea that he must have gone down the road struck them both at the same and they ran towards the gate.

All the groups reached at precisely the same time. The wind had died down; only the gentle murmur of leaves sometimes signified his presence. The clouds sometimes parted and joined pouring sunshine over the blooming flowers, and the lazy hum of the bumble bees only pronounced the silence. The day was still and quite and the sun was at its prime.

As the sun suddenly emerged from under a cloud; lily raised her hand to shade away its annoying brilliance. As soon as they had sufficiently regrouped which was a matter of 5 seconds she started off towards the main highway.

They were all confronted with a chilling scene.

The van rushed towards kai while he innocently sat down in the middle of the road.

**I decided to give you guys a long chappie this time! Hope its good! Sorry I had to stop there its 5:50 am in the morning and I didn't want the fic to turn bad just cause of my sleepiness. And I had to leave a slight cliffie! –Grins evilly-**

**Till later, please review!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**This chapter will be incredibly short and stupid so please do not blame me, I just felt like writing and really I am supposed to be studying, but… the temptation to write was irresistible. So please bear with me!**

**Mafia Bust-up**

**Chapter Five**

The van kept coming and coming; speeding up as the driver thought that the way was clear. Mika screamed at Kai, trying to make him get up and somehow escape the van, she could not go on the road herself, it was not safe. In fact everyone was helpless in this situation. The shock had made them immobile. The time seemed to pass slowly, but fast as well in a sort of haze.

Kai smiled as he looked at the van's front, his childish mind made up all sorts of interesting theories. He did not consider this roaring monster to be a threat, it sounded too like his dad doing one of his comedy shows to stop him crying.

Suddenly a butterfly fluttered onto one of the sakura petals that lay blown upon the road. Its wings were open flat this time again revealing their alluring beauty. Kai looked at it and shifted his position towards it.

But somehow the butterfly sensed his shadow, against the otherwise sun-illuminated road. It lazily danced up and began flying in a graceful fast paced way.

Kai sprang up after it, running as fast as his short legs would allow, across the road to the forest like spectacle on the other side.

The bus bellowed past missing him by not more than a hair's breadth and he ran into the cooler glades of the forest after his little 'flutterby'.

On the other side of the road everyone was busy sighing in relief. An unexpected coincidence had saved Kai's life, and they were motionless in gratitude for the timing and occurrence of that event.

They looked at each other half mumbling "thank god." to each other.

Lily did not do this, neither did Tala, but then that was to be expected and no one took much notice of this fact. Abruptly lily let out a teeth gnashing exasperated yell. They all gazed at her in a dazed surprised sort of way, _what the hell was she doing?_ , and then watched her as she crossed the road in long swift strides with tala at her side.

Tala looked at lily's countenance doubtfully. It was one thing to be furious at the fact that Kai had disappeared again and quite another thing to completely lose your head about it. Lily did not usually lose her temper this easily, in front of everyone else that is. He had no idea what had happened to make her lose her temper this bad. Her face was pale bloodless, her eyes shone expressionless, startlingly purple, and her mouth was stiffened into a thin, hard, resolute line. Her pace was determined and somehow sinister. He should try to do something to calm her down otherwise who knew what would happen.

He struggled to get in front of her and planted himself firmly there, gazing angrily into her face.

**Phew that was longer than I thought I would write, once again I apologize for the size and the crapiness of this chapter and hope that you all liked it! Thanks to all my reviewers for reading this fic! **

**Till laterz! Bye bye!**


	6. Chapter 6

Mafia Bust-upChapter 6

"Lily what the hell do you think you are doing?" he demanded.

Lily stopped short, for a moment it looked like she was trying very hard to restrain herself from lashing out. "What do you mean what the hell are you doing?" She retorted. "I am trying to catch that brat before he gets himself or someone else killed! So if you will excuse me and get out of my way, before I make you, I will continue doing what you so foolishly stopped me from doing!"

Tala looked at her steadily; she met his gaze squarely; and then with a surrendering shrug stepped out of her way.

Kai had reached near the central town parts, noise from a nearby building drew him, and like a little fugitive he scuttled up near the ticket way past the bored and yawning figure of the ticket collector and entered the nearly full cinema hall. The big screen caught his attention immediately, he struggled up the front aisle and squeezed under a seat, his large eyes animated and catching light from the screen.

The movie featured a beautiful woman running away from a monster alien type of creature. She kept looking back fearfully and it seemed a marvel that she didn't trip over her full floor length ball gown. Her screams were no doubt very realistic but kai's face had a huge grin. Suddenly the alien shot out a tentacle a slimy spectacle and caught the ill fated heroine around the midriff. The alien was salivating as he drew the woman's face nearer to his and then began a weird kissing act. The woman began shouting hysterically, "Nooooo he's sucking my brains… Alan, Robby someone help me!!"

Kai made a disgusted face and then unsqueezed out of the chair which was now occupied by a fat old lady. The lady had a box of popcorns in her hand, seeing kai emerge thus out from beneath her chair all covered in dirt and looking like some strange monster himself she uttered a long squeaky squeal and upended her box of corns on kai's face.

Kai licked his lips and gobbling some of the popcorns himself he scampered away. There were many hiding places in this old cinema and kai was not the first one to discover them.

A young couple on a date, bored to death of the movie, had chosen this cupboard like place and were closely closeted together in the most passionate of kisses. Kai looked at them and suddenly his eyes dilated with fear.

He started yelling, "Awien stop sucking her brainds you ... bad, bad awien."

The spectators of the movie already spooked by the movie and now hearing this shout immediately erupted out of their seats. Their was an immediate chaos as all the people struggled to make their way out of the front doorway leaving kai behind to sneak away. Even the couple hearing this shout and not thinking it was directed towards them had left hurriedly.

The street outside was buzzing and many of the audience now angry were again making their way in to enjoy the movie invariably cursing the mad person who had blasted them out of their seats in the first place.

Kai meanwhile looked a bit confused; he shook his head and then again started wandering around unaware that he had aroused unwanted attention upon himself.

Tala looked at lily, at least at lily's back and cursed himself. Why had he been unable to voice his reproaches when he was face to face with her! Lily always ended up at getting her own way, damn her. He usually had been able to dissuade her of some things, but now … shit he had been stupid. Giving way to her again and again, well at least she had calmed down a bit now. Crazy girl.

"Lily?" he asked her slowly.

"What," she snapped.

"Do you think kai went towards the main end of the town or went further out of town?"

"To the main end of the town, duh," she replied. "What are you stupid? Chibi's like kai like excitement and noise. He would have gone towards town."

"Well... do you think he did that then?"

"Did what?" She asked irritably.

"That." He replied pointing.

Lily looked up and her eyes widened. The cinema nearby was bustling with angry swearing people like a hive of bees roused by a poking stick.

She smirked and then increased her pace, "Yah I am pretty sure that's his work."

Hiro's group was following tala, they had seen him try to reason with lily and fail, and thus had made themselves discreet. They were rapidly being left behind though especially since they had come to the weirdest of human road blocks and lily and tala both had disappeared.

**Another chappie taken care of… yay!! hope you all enjoy!**

**R n R please!!**


	7. Chapter 7

Mafia Bust-Up Chapter7

The head of the mafia curled his fingers around his cigar while watching the video; it featured a small kid darting out a packed cinema hall after having caused the most successful of diversions. And better still it looked like that kid had great potential, potential for disaster. Smirking he motioned to his body guard next to him. Funnily enough they always chose bald guys for him, the ones with a silver ear rings glinting in their ears.

"Yes boss?" he asked respectfully.

"First of all," the mafia head said crossly. "Take off that stupid eye patch."

"Yes boss." he muttered ruefully, taking it off and putting on dark glasses.

Now the mafia head looked more composed. "Go get that kid for me and pronto!"

"Ok boss." The guy started motioning to some shrewish looking underlings privately thinking that his boss had some issues, and was more than a bit spoilt.

The mafia head relaxed into his chair again. Today was going to be fun. Hopefully.

Kai was looking up at the two giant structures blocking his path. They were around six feet in height and pretty broad in form. They also had their backs to him. He started pulling at the black cloth that seemed to be attached below their abdomens. One of the structures started to hoist his up; it was a pretty black color. All he was wearing was an oversized shirt and a shawl wound across his waist, this was a perfect opportunity! But there seemed to be some problem. The cloth just wasn't giving way like it was stuck or something. So with an almighty pull he yanked it down. But then the structures started to turn around, and kai thinking that the statue was going to fall scurried away to a nearby alley trailing the black pants behind him.

But when he finally, tentatively peeped out, he saw a crazy looking man running about his coat tied to his butt. He seemed overly distressed and searching for something. The other guy looked dreamily content and was waggling a camera happily.

Kai looked at the black pant in his hands and then at the semi-naked guy and grinned. "Me stole this right off his butt… funnnnny!!!"

But then an angry guy was right next to him. He lifted his head and blinked. Innocently, he lifted up the black fabric, "Mister, I think this maybe belong to you."

The guy fumed for a few seconds muttering angrily. Then he snapped, "Hell right these belong to me, the funny thing is how _you_ have 'em"

"Umm? Maybe flew off to pwetty birdy, who wave to them…"

The guy blushed and pulled the pants away from the chibi, and turned around to put them on. As he lifted the coat away his partner yelled out.

"Awesome man wait till these get on the network. You're so busted."

Then after the pant and the camera snatching business was done with he noticed that this kid sorta resembled the kid his boss had ordered him to get. Actually no looked exactly like the kid he was supposed to get. Taking a deep breath to steady himself he began to pull out a length of rope.

The kid looked at the rope and started yanking it happily. "We play tie up big bad man?" again the sheer innocence irritated him.

"No kid, we playin' tie up small annoying brats." The guy grimly started winding the long rope round Kai's body.

"Tick ,tick, tick," he sang oblivious to the tight knots pining his hands to his side. Then he licked his lips. "Is thwat liquocice?"

The man glared at him and then growled. "No."

"Can I eat it?"

"No dammit you can't!"

Kai looked up, his thick eyelashes fluttering, threatening the man with an oncoming teary tantrum. "Why can't I?"

"Cause I happened to say so!"

"Why did you haffen to say so?"

"What?!"

"Umm I dunno you have a pissa?"

The person looked bewildered. The confusion on his face was pretty hilarious and kai started laughing idiotically. Not the best of ideas when one is half tied and next to a tall bald person. The person's jaw twitched and a vein started pulsing alarmingly. He gripped Kai's neck, his hands shaking. Kai in return did the same thing all kids do at such occasions. He bit into the hand.

Elsewhere lily was watching this oh so enthralling scene. But the problem was that she was two blocks off. And the street just happened to be crowded with humans! She cursed under her breath while tala silently laughed like the moron he was.

There was a screech of tyres, Lily scrambled out of the way, but the jeep was coming too fast. She only had time to close her eyes before…

**Okay that's it. Hope you all enjoyed. Sorry for the delay, I had kinda given up on this story and I was crazy busy with exams. Please review suggestions etc. And if there isn't enough description please tell me..this is supposed to be an attempt to get rid of my insane habit of writing dry stuff too much so..**


	8. Chapter 8

Mafia Bust-Up Chapter 8

There was a strange beeping sound. Lily groaned and opened her eyes, immediately regretting the act. All she could see was a glaring, harsh, white light in front of her face. She tried to raise herself up. The endeavor was unsuccessful. And before her brain could process that thought, she heard a wild excited shout.

"Damnit shut the hell up!" she meant to bellow, it emerged as a croak, making her shake her head in disgust mingling with anger. The harsh white light was dimming enough so she could see that she was in an effing hospital. That was the source of anger.

There were two people in the room. A bespectacled white-coated ninny and a blue headed cretin. It was pretty obvious who had shouted.

"Lily! You're awake! Thank god!" Tyson excitedly yammered on.

She looked at him dangerously; venom practically dripping out of her eyes. "Tyson firstly shut the hell up, and secondly where the **** is Tala?"

This time the white-robed prig stepped forward. "Language Miss."

She glared at him. "It's English."

The prig/doctor was amazed and thus bereft of his power to make an appropriate reply. He merely came forward and began fussing over the IVs. She slapped his hand away and jerked out the drip things as well as the wire things. Then getting up and grabbing Tyson by the collar she sauntered out.

Tala was leading Hiro and the others to the place where kai had last been seen. Lily's accident had been a big distraction. The black clothed people had made their getaway during the confusion and now were effectively lost in the multitude of traffic. Lily would kill him for letting her accident divert him. And right now he just didn't feel like being murdered. He hoped Tyson wouldn't … well be made the sacrificial piece instead of him…he was too useful at occasions such as these.

"Tala?"

He looked back to see Mika shivering violently.

"Can we kinda stop by a shop to get a jacket and an umbrella? The weather's getting pretty stormy again." Ria and the others nodded. The sky was a dull grey and was rumbling ominously to remind everyone how close to emptying it was to emptying its bowels. Wind was also blowing leaves out of trees. Funnily enough he hadn't noticed. It was astounding how quickly the weather had changed.

Hilary pointed out the nearest clothes shop and they all rushed towards it. The lights made it seem undeniably cozy even to Tala who loathed such things.

The first surprise was that there was a person who looked suspiciously like Lily in it. She was wearing a pair of hospital pajamas, yucky white and blue striped things, waving a credit card at the cashiers harassed face. The second surprise was that a lilac head immediately distinguishable as Bryan was attempting to reason with her.

"Damnit woman give me back my card." Bryan shouted in her ear.

"Shut the hell up I will pay you back. I need the money."

"Which asylum did you escape from this time bitch? Just go back and sit tight in it. They'll screw your head back on tight." Bryan was now shaking with irritation. It was a habit of his.

"Screw _you _retard." Lily finally grabbed her shopping bag and slapped the credit card back into his hands. "And keep your pockets zipped if you can't handle people pick pocketing you." She turned around and froze. "Tell me you guys aren't here."

Tala glared at her. "Lily you apparently have no trouble lying, we do."

Tyson came up from somewhere behind. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Tala rolled his eyes and ignored him. "How come you are here? Aren't you supposed to be in a hospital bed? The car kind of slammed into you pretty hard."

"Umphmhh."

"What?" He looked at her bemused and then flinched as she succeeded in getting the hospital shirt off. Evidently she had ignored the try it room.

Everyone else looked scandalized. But she paid no heed to that after she had gotten the black stitch drawstring button up tank top and jeans on. "We need to look for kai." She declared. "And I think I know where to find him."

The mafia don studied kai carefully. The child didn't seem a bit frightened of him. Instead he kept trying to lick his rope. The don concluded that the kid was hungry.

He opened his mouth to order his minions to untie the kid and feed him. Except as soon as he did the kid started wailing. He shut his mouth and the kid shut up again except this time the kid started gnawing on his rope. So the don was forced to do something he never did. He got down on his knees and untied the kid. Kai immediately raised his arms to be carried. The don stared.

"Mister can you cawwy me? Kai tired." The chibi bit his lips and tears appeared in his eyes making him look insufferably cute.

The mafia head exploded. "Who do you think…err umm, minion carry him!"

"Mwion? What a mwion?"

"…it's a…person who…works for you." The don looked a bit confused.

"You mean like mommy?" Kai looked curious. "You know where mommy is?"

"No kid not like mommy. Like………………. a………..minion!"

"Are you mommy? Who are you?"

The don looked pleased at the question. "Kid I am The Head Of The Japanese Mafia." (Echo echo)

"How come you aint a wooman? Mommy is wooman." Kai scratched his head. "Can you make me food man-mommy. I is hungwy."

The man's eyebrow began to twitch. What he wasn't ready for was kai attacking him, or rather his twitching eyebrow, screaming "Hegdwog, Hegdwog." (The don's eyebrows were thick and bristly)

The minions tried to pry kai away and the don began to make a commotion. In the scuffle there was a huge and rather fake farting sound.

**No I aint gonna humiliate kai…much. Another chapter done w00t. Read, review and enjoy! I gave in two chapters because I won't be able to write for a couple of days. And I didn't leave that much of a cliffie either :P**


	9. Chapter 9

Mafia Bust Up

Chapter 9

Everyone glared in frustration at the brunette. She was heading god knew where, apparently completely disregarding the weather as well as the general antagonism being directed towards her. Simply being a god damned bitch.

The rain pattered relentlessly upon the miserable group's head. Lily hadn't looked back once to ensure the safety of her followers. Violating all kinds of human rights Bryan knew about. In fact… he still wasn't quite sure about how he had ended up here.

"Why can't we get a car." He mumbled indistinctly.

Tala looked at him, a sardonic smile on his face. "Cause her Highness hasn't told us to."

"Why do you put up with her?" He groaned. "Ten cabs just passed by you know?"

He'd been hoping to provoke a 'I heard that' response. But there was only; bleak silence.

Quite suddenly she faced them. Everyone who hadn't been startled and looked up (which weren't many) gazed at her hopefully.

Her voice was chilly. "We're here."

Tyson, astonished, slipped flailing face-forward into the mud. Hiro, Ray, Max and Hilary looked up at her, exhausted, expectant.

She stared pretty openly at them. "What are you lot still doing here?"

'The lot' audibly ground their teeth. Hiro glared at her. "_You _were the one making us follow you god knows where!"

She smirked. "No, I only asked you to search the grounds with me. Did I ask you to follow me after that?"

"You…!"

"Did I?"

Hiro's face was grim with fury. He turned around, gesturing others to follow him, and stalked off.

The remaining people turned and faced her. She glanced fleetingly at them. "Mika you get to stay, its your mess."

Mika gulped then nodded.

"Ria, you stay so Mika doesn't end up lying in a ditch, with hysteria, I don't want to have to find another errant wanderer."

Ria fixed her steady blue gaze on her, and inclined her head.

"Tala, Bryan, if you aren't scared of fighting big bad thugs you can come."

Lily after finishing her litany, turned to face the gates.

Tala and Bryan gazed at each other. Bryan spoke up, " Err, yeah about that…."

She spoke without bothering to face them. "If you wanna get lost, then get lost."

Tala groaned. "You know, I hate her psychological warfare, she only said that cuz she knows we won't leave."

It was Bryan's turn to be derisive. "Your call bro not mine."

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Kai sat happily munching on his candy bar. It had been pretty funny.

When the minions had flown to get him off their boss, they had missed.

Wham they landed, on top of the Don, knocking all the breath out of him. He had seen their flying forms, and had gotten off to watch the show. While crawling he had found a green bag (probably fallen out of some pocket) labeled in big block letters.

'FART BAG'

His eyes lighted up mischievously, "Poo poo bag!!"

Kai squeezed it hard. Then listened happily to the long drawn out, extremely ghastly smelling explosion. Then they untangled themselves, panting heavily, to be greeted by a grinning chibi.

"Haha stuuuuupeeeed mans."

That had a miraculous effect on their egos. They became deferential towards the heedless chibi, accepting him to have enormous potential.

Now he was sitting comfortably in a high chair licking a chocolate bar, munching and drooling a chocolaty mess all over his face. The Don sat behind his desk gleefully observing this.

The chocolate was soon finished though. Leaving behind a river of sticky chocolate for the Don to deal with. He summoned the "monkey-boy" to take care of it.

The Don surveyed the chaos and said conversationally. "I think he needs a bath."

The monkey-boy flinched as the Don handed him new clothes. A mini black shirt to go with white trousers and a white dress coat.

He swallowed convulsively, "I…I sir….I"

What?! The Don snapped irritably.

"No-nothing si- sir….. should-d I use yo-your bath tub?"

The Don waved dismissively, "Do whatever you want."

The monkey-boy (named Alfred) shakily went and stared at the kid. Beads of perspiration appeared on his forehead as he reached towards him.

Kai gazed at the weedy looking man. He blinked his lustrous eyes twice, seeming impossibly innocent and harmless. The man slightly reassured picked him up, then gasped in pain as the chibi kneed his groin.

He gulped down the scream though and rushed to the adjoining bathroom, putting kai into the bathtub.

"Mister? What you doin'?" Kai sniffed tragically.

Alfred was too scared to reply. He quickly started unpinning and unwinding the shawl wrapped Kai.

Kai sucked in his lips making random choo-chooing sounds that sounded disturbingly like …well...disturbing things.

He ran the water, and swiftly dabbed soap onto a sponge. His hand trembled badly as he approached Kai. Barely glancing at the chibi, he rubbed soap all over the body, pointedly ignoring the abdominal region.

The chibi sat bewildered, while the man tensely bathed him. Then gurgling happily he splashed the soapy water right into Alfred's face.

"Cha tcha man shuld take bathy too, he stinky."

Alfred sniffed under his arms befuddled. He didn't smell, did he? He was greeted by a gurgle of laughter.

"Soooo stupeed." Kai sang, jumping up and down in the water.

Alfred was now mad, raging mad. He glared at the chibi, his hands slowly coming forward to grip Kai's neck.

Kai was too fast for him. He jumped up out of the bathtub, clutching the rubber ducky, his tiny cherubic body covered with soap bubbles.

Alfred advanced towards him, a snarl on his face, while the chibi kept spraying water at him, inexplicably it all found the pubic region.

But Alfred kept on coming closer backing the chibi into a wall. Kai's eyes dilated with fear, and he blindly reached up for the hairdryer.

Alfred immediately started tussling with the chibi for its possession, and in the commotion the device short circuited.

The dryer landed in Alfred's lap. His elation was brief however as the dryer conducted current all the way up, taking the most undesirable path. Alfred gave a yell and a scream simultaneously and crumpled to the floor. Immediately the door burst open revealing men in dark glasses and suits.

They all looked at the chibi, then they looked at the sizzling hair dryer, and finally at the scorched patch in Alfred's pants. Their eyes widened in astonishment and in one go they started applauding the little (completely naked) chibi.

Kai looked at them, cocking his head in confusion. Then he giggled, and started clapping his hands as well.

The Don was surveying the scene, he suddenly bellowed, "Will someone dress the kid already?"

**Once again so sorry for the delay, I've been too busy with studies to update =( **

**I tried writing a longer chapter as compensation though!!!**

**For anyone waiting for my other story, well ****it's gonna start after mafia bust up is finished, which hopefully wont take that long.**

**Thanks for all the awesome reviews guys! ****I'll try (yah try) and keep writing! **


	10. Chapter 10

Mafia Bust Up

Chapter 10

The gate loomed over them, big black….and shut tight. Bryan has just about had it. They had been staring at Lily, who had been fiddling around with some electric wires, for over 15 minutes. Plus they were soaked to the skin. He felt like yelling at someone (which he very _sensibly_ did). "GODDAMNIT CAN YOU HURRY UP?"

She didn't look back. Bryan turned fuming towards Tala who sighed. This was happening for the fifth time now. He walked towards the gate and shook Lily's shoulder.

"What?!" She snarled, without facing him.

"Don't be annoying." He said it as simply as he could then flinched as she turned and faced him, eyes blazing in fury.

"Why the hell can't you be people be patient?! Seriously this isn't even my problem! I could be doing a thousand other things right now, and at the best this would all just be easier if you people weren't here! But I actually need you so can you all please try and be useful…."

She stopped as Tala's lips closed over her mouth. Then pulled away and glared at him. "And don't you even try your antics with me Ivanov, as far as I am concerned you can rot in hell."

He smirked, "I know hon', but the others will kinda catch a cold if they stay out here too long, besides we don't even know what you're trying to do."

Bryan, Mika and Ria were staring flabbergasted, bewildered and overall shocked at the display, Lily glanced at them and sighed.

"God, just take shelter under that shed, how hard is that to figure out?"

Mika spoke up, "We did, and then, like we saw a transmitting thingy, and figured the place was rigged, and …"

"No it's not rigged, just go and sit there okay?"

"Seriously," she muttered to herself, "Whenever I'm around why do people start acting like idiotic shitbags?"

Chibi Kai sat on the table swinging his legs. Suited up in a black shirt and white suit he resembled a cherub who had fallen from grace and turned into a prodigy mafia don. Though he acted nothing like either. For a while he had been preoccupied with all the glowy thingies in the control room, and when he had found out that he wasn't allowed to even go near them…well he'd gone ballistic.

"I WANA TSOUCH THZA BWUTTONS!!!!" He wailed forcing tears out of his eyes. The don looked at him astounded and immediately the chibi quieted down.

"Man mommy….why can't I tsouch the bwottons?" He sniffed dramatically, his eyes glinting. "I won't do nothin' wif em. Pwease, pweas, pwease, cwan I tsouch za pwetty, glowy bwottons?"

The don shifted a bit uncomfortably in his seat. "Uhh, no?" He replied, and then hastily covered his ears as the kid started crying in earnest.

"Man mommy _mean_, man mommy nwasty!!!" His eyes full of real tears the chibi tugged at the mafia don's coat. "Real mommy better than man mommy, she gib kai chocwolate, and she let Kai touch the bawoons too!!"

"Err…" The mafia head shrugged in embarrassment then stopped dead as something clicked. "You said your name was Kai?" He asked the chibi bewildered.

The kid actually stopped crying for a moment and nodded proudly. "Yes me is Kai hhihjwatari."

"Kai HIWATARI?" The man almost fell off his chair. "That's impossible!"

"No imwfossible, I is Kai." The kid looked insanely proud of himself; his large eyes glinted in happiness.

"But, but." The mafia don looked at the chibi helplessly for a second, then suddenly snapped his fingers as inspiration struck.

"I know exactly what to do with you little Kai Hiwatari." He chuckled in delight. "Even if you aren't who you think you are somebody will pay a whole amount of money for you. And I can use you in the meanwhile."

The chibi gazed at the don who kept bursting into fits of glee rubbing his hands together in the most pleased manner. He cocked his head in puzzlement.

"Man mwommy? What is ywo dwoin'? Are you itchy? Why is you rubbwin ywour hands"?

The don stopped stock still, and slowly turned around to look at the chibi. His eyes were large with excited maddened frenzy , he licked his lips and addressed the chibi sweetly. "You know what little Kai? I want you to do something for me."

"No." the chibi shook his head emphatically. "Kai wana go home to real mommy. Man mwomy is ugly."

The last sentence froze the don in his tracks. His hands tightened over the edge of his chair, and his countenance darkened. "WHAT DID YOU SAY?" He screamed furiously.

The chibi grinned. "Man mwommy ugly, man mwommy ugly." He jumped off his high chair and started scampering around giggling as the don chased him screaming profanities.

Kai ran against the wall and stuck out his tongue giving the mafia don a raspberry. He continued to chant infuriatingly and then all at once his eyes dilated.

The don had the little chibi cornered and was brandishing a large rusty katana, which he had picked up from the display shelf. And by the looks of it he was going to impale the chibi in through and then out.

The little chibi backed into the corner his eyes on the huge knife like thing, danger pulsing red in front of him. The katana swished down chibi burst into tears.

Lily smiled grimly as the she punched in the final code. There was a hissing sound and she turned gazing happily towards the others.

The others were shivering with cold and looked back dully towards her. They had no clue as to why she was, for once smiling. And then when the smile transformed to a frown they nodded to themselves, satisfied at being right about her temperament.

She scowled again as they continued being stupefied and raised her voice. "Get up for chrissakes! We can get in now."

In one motion they stared back at the still shut black gates, and then stared at her.

She looked at the gate too then smacked her head. "The window." She said pointing slowly.

Tala and Bryan got up, and then Mika and Ria followed. They came and stood next to her looking sodden and dreary.

"The hell is wrong with you people." She muttered to herself and shook her head an idea forming in her mind. Sauntering slowly towards Bryan, she raised her hand and brought crashing down on his face.

That certainly woke him up. Screaming he ran after her as she got in through the window. The window was a bit tiny. Actually it was pretty hellishly tiny. The rest of them made it in, it was Tala who got stuck.

Can someone help me goddmanit? He demanded.

The rest were too busy giggling. Lily and Bryan gazed at him smirking as he tried to pull himself in. pushing he heard something click softly.

There was an immediate high pitched wailing sound.

Lily looked up and scowled.

_Somebody_ had tripped on the intruder alarm.

**Guys I am really, really, really, sorry for the long delay. The only excuse I have is that somebody just had to go off and sell my precious laptop. I mean seriously….they got rid of it!!**

**Besides that I can't promise that the next to next chapter will be up soon. It might be..then again it might not be.**

**So meanwhile just read, enjoy and review. **


	11. Chapter 11

Mafia bust up

Chapter 11

The head technician was frantically trying to figure out who had gotten into the building and worse how they had gotten inside. There was a high security alert, people were running around crazily, trying to get rid of the intruders before the don found out that they had gotten in, in the first place. An angry don was something they all hated facing. Especially after the last incident where the don had gotten that katana in his hands, and poor little Tsugo had…well… been …made into…it

That katana was very, very, extremely, hyper-sensitively dangerous. It made different people into different things. Kebab making was just considered to be a side effect. And the technician liked his body well enough to actually not want to be summoned up and made into a meat product.

Of course, he knew the intruders' site of entry. The bad thing was that besides the open window and the torrential rain there was nobody there. This meant that they were loose in the building. And that meant, the technician trembled to think, that they might actually get lost and wander into the don's room. It would be the worst thing that had happened in two months. Disregarding the custard fiasco, now _that _had been a disaster.

He had ordered a thorough search of the entire building. So far the intruders had been smart enough to elude them. Smart intruders were bad, very bad.

The man shivered nervously as he tried to find out whether any other security breach had occurred. He also tried to figure out why the alarms were not shutting off. At this rate the don would hear them and would come in to investigate. He was shifting in his seat feverishly when a hand grabbed him from the scruff of his neck. The poor, over wrought technician immediately fainted away.

Tala, Bryan, Lily, Mika and Ria had been on the move constantly in order to hide from the search team. They had clung to the bars on the ceiling when the window room had been checked. Luckily nobody had thought of glancing at the ceiling. After that Lily had taken lead once again muttering curses that made even Bryan and Tala flinch, about how they had been counting on _not_ being noticed.

Mika and Ria pretended not to hear her. They walked swiftly, hearts jumping to their throats at the thought of being caught. They had found out about this building belonging to the Japanese mafia and consequently their being in a shit load of trouble. The Japanese mafia was famous for its creativity in dealing with trespassers. And the creativity usually involved knives. Big ones.

Tala, Bryan, and Lily all looked unruffled. All of them, at different times, due to different circumstances had dealt with the Don. They regarded him as little more than a child. Though a child with dangerous mood swings and freaking crazy tantrums. Kai was undoubtedly in the main room. But the location of the main room kept changing on a weekly basis. The Don was pretty paranoid. The only location that was permanent was the technician's room. They were heading towards it.

Tala sighed and gazed at lily's back. Funnily enough he was thinking of trying to violate her again. It had been fun last time. Though she had gotten back at him for it. He winced and felt his ribs ruefully where she had kicked him _by accident_. Revenge would be in order after they got out of this mess.

Bryan shrugged, he kept glancing uneasily at first Tala and then Lily. Tala had a weird expression on his face. And regarding the fact that there was usually no expression on his face, it had to be….no he couldn't say it…lovesickness. He formed the words half angrily in his mind. As far as he was concerned, if the expression was remotely unusual it had to be lovesickness. That sucked, like majorly sucked.

Lily glanced at the third door they passed. Nobody was speaking, or whispering, or helping her for that matter. Maybe it was a blessing. All immersed in their own thoughts. She wondered for a second how many were thinking about the rescue plan. She bet nobody.

The fourth door was it. She opened it. Went inside, followed by the others, and grabbed the man sitting behind the multiple consoles by the collar. The technician went limp without any sort of encouragement.

The chibi was looking at the katana. The katana swished and looked cruelly down at him. It was an inch away from his face when it went limp. The chibi had punched the don squarely in the one place where even dons got hurt. The katana clattered down and the chibi ran.

The don fell down in a daze. The chibi looked back for a second and halted. Tear tracks drying on his face the chibi inched towards the immobile don and looked curiously at the katana. Everything silently screamed 'no' as the chibi picked up the sword. And then the world heaved a mental sigh of relief as the chibi put it down again. There was a black marker pen in the don's suit pocket.

Chibi kai crouched on his knees and tugged it out. He managed also to unscrew the cap. It was an undeniable temptation for the chibi to scrawl on whatever material before him. A face was doubly enticing.

A moustache was in course drawn and darkened. They eyes were next given huge round unforgiving spectacles. Fake eyelashes were added. As well as big black pupils. Two swirlies were scrawled on the cheeks and the chibi stood up to survey his handiwork.

His little chibi brain was still unsatisfied. He knelt again and made a cute heart. Then in the same instant he scribbled and colored the rest of the face black.

Kai got up and was about to leave the room happily murmuring to himself when again he saw the katana. It was very shiny. Without a second thought he again picked it up and happily complete scampered out of the room. Leaving an unconscious and barely recognizable don behind.

**Okay…this chapter was pretty much random. Once again with the kindness of my overly large heart (*ego talking here*) I gave you another chapter! *evil grin***

**Enjoy! And don't forget to review!!**


	12. Chapter 12

Mafia Bust-Up

Chapter 12

Tala cursed as he fanned the unconscious man's face. _She_ had set him to do the worst thing possible. Wake that sissy, ninny of a technician. His language got steadily worse as the man refused to be re-jerked to life. There was no one in the room; he looked around furtively to check. Then in one fluid motion brought his hand down unmercifully onto the man's face. Lily had told him not to use violence. He wasn't scared of her. He was not! It was just that… she was excellent at making you regret not obeying her orders. Now why did that sound like he was trying to convince himself? Shaking his head he again focused on the technician. That useless man was still sound asleep!!! Goddamit. Lily did taste wonderful though… she was a brilliant kisser…at least in the few seconds he had experienced of her. Idly twirling with one of his fiery red bangs he considered whether it would cost too much to do _that_ again.

"And what the _hell_ are you doing Ivanov?"

He barely managed not to flinch. Just barely. Slowly he turned around and gave her a smirk. "What do you think I am doing? Trying to wake this useless piece of shit that you've saddled me with. God woman use your eyes."

She gave him a dangerous look. And crouched beside him. The technician's limp pale brown hair curled next to him on the floor. There was a sharp rasp of leather on steel and Lily brought a dagger out from god knew where. Tala's eyes widened for a second till instead of slitting the man's throat she cut the man's hair off. And then he watched her burn it under his nose. The man jolted to consciousness immediately, so hard that he hit Tala's head. They both saw stars for a second, and then technician began to whimper.

"I didn't do-oo i-itt!!" He wailed. "I swear by our covenant, Dear lord the intruders evaded me!!! I beg you not Tsugo, please anything but Tsugo." Tala and Lily had both just about had enough after the first second. They both slapped him at the same time on different sides of his face. Then stared at each other in surprise. The man gazed at them dazed. Then he touched his cheeks, a whimper escaped him but he stuffed his fist into his mouth.

"You…you are the intruders!"

"Yes," Lily said impatiently, "now can you tell us where the kid brought in today by the don is being kept? The don's room number, along with his possible play areas? Don't sit at me staring, we don't have all day."

The man sniffed, and sulkily started spouting numbers. Tala and Lily both listened attentively. When he shut up Lily nodded satisfied. "I'd advise you to get out of here as soon as possible. The likes of you just end up hurt."

The man's eyes widened in gratitude and he raced out of the room grinning widely.

Lily sighed and rubbed her forehead. She had already set the group to searching, all three of them going systematically so it wouldn't be hard to catch up with them. Somebody shifted her hair out of her eyes. She looked up to find Tala with his characteristic smirk staring at her.

"Wha-" she began and then stopped as the same scene as before replayed. Tala's lips touched hers and he pulled her down next to him. The next ten minutes were lost in a tumult of feelings, then both of them pulled apart breathing hard. Lily licked the blood off her lip and gazed at Tala consideringly. "You're good. But I hardly think this is the time?"

He smiled at her sweetly. "You don't make out at the right time sweetheart, else where is the fun and the drama of it?"

"True. I suppose we could continue, but after we find this god-forsaken chibi."

"Thank you for taking me into consideration." He remarked sarcastically.

"No problem." She got up and walked out of the room, leaving him no choice but to follow.

"Ria, I think we are lost. Didn't Bryan take the second turn?" Mika panted as she ran to catch up with her best friend. "I don't remember the numbers Lily told us, it was 88 something."

"No, I remember. It was section B 863, Bryan said he was heading there. If you hadn't had to take leak we would be with him right now so quit complaining!"

Mika gazed at her with indignation. "I was _not_ complaining. I just think we are going in circles. And we are lost. And the Japanese mafia men are going to catch us and put us in big cages right above large pits of snakes. Then roast us on top of a huge pit filled with fire. Oh and we saw the same door before too." This was the longest she had ever said with that soft voice of hers. Ria stared at her in surprise and until she caught on on what had been said.

"Mika all the doors are the same here…" Ria shook her head ruefully. Then she perked up. The B section had started.

And magically the first door was B 863. Without thinking for once in her life she turned the door handle, ignoring Mika's screams of, "It's a trap, it's a trap!"

There were thirty men in the room all suited up in black carrying huge guns. They started advancing on the two girls. The door had shut automatically behind as soon as Mika and Ria had entered, and try as they might it would not open. Both of them backed away until Mika's back hit the room's corner. With a cry she looked up just in time to see a cudgel dropping from out of the sky. There was oblivion after that.

Kai ran around and around, scaring the big idiots who tried to catch him. Consequently there was a horde of big evil looking men behind him twitching their gadgets, bristling in anger. He waved the katana brightly at them. Then scampered down another hallway.

There were big red balloons festooned on the walls. There was amazingly large writing there too. Kai slowed down to look at the flowing, emboldened script. He barely knew how to read, but the words fascinated him.

"DO-……" He sang as he recognized the first syllable. "NT…. Donut?" He giggled." Whaz donut doing on the wall?" He screwed his eyes and started on the next word. It looked too hard so he skipped it. "THE," he scratched his head. "Tha?" His chibi mind said whatever, so he continued. "BU TTONS. Bwottons!!" The next word was too long too. Besides he had been reading for far too long. The two recognized words clicked in his brain. Donut buttons!!!! He ran towards them, ready to embrace the mother of all mothers of donuts.

The script he left behind on the wall faced bleakly out. It read: Don't touch the buttons. Danger.

Even the wall understood that the world was in danger…

**Okay guys, I realize there isn't much humor in this chapter!!! I am sorry!!! The next one will be funnier. Though I think Lily and Tala getting it on is hilarious XP . Sorry for the wait!! School makes me dead busy!! *excuses excuses* **

**Anyways enjoy! The review button is really near the end too!! Click it!! (enough with the exclamation marks woman) sheesh now I am talking to myself *shakes head***

**If it gets too romantic tell me!**


	13. Chapter 13

Mafia Bust-Up

Chapter 13

"Itz a shmallll woold afffterrr aaawll, itzzz a shmalll wld afteeeer aaall. It's a shmallll shmall wld after afteerrrr AAAAALLLL." Kai sang happily as he looked at the huge "donut button". His eyes were dilated with excitement. The only problem left now was deciding where to begin from. He tilted his head till it was touched the floor and blinked twice. The donut button now looked even more amazing upside down. But there was something wrong with it. There was no hole! Kai sniffed once and eyed the donut meaningfully to make it grow a hole. Sadly the donut did not comply. He glared at it. The donut was still unperturbed. Then he jutted his lower lip out fully giving the button The Extreme Pout Treatment. Amazingly the inanimate object remained oblivious to a technique that would have had the hardest rock cracking from the strain of not saying 'Aww!'

That was the final straw in the little chibi's mind. Yellinng out a war cry he ran headfirst towards the obnoxious donut button. Today, he was going to teach the button a lesson. A lesson about bowing its head down to its betters. If the button could have paled, it would have done so now. It wasn't everyday a person charged willingly towards a self-destruct button.

&&&&&….&&&&&

Mika woke up in a hazy sort of daze. The world seemed to be swinging gently back and forth, like a…giant pendulum. A giant rusty pendulum in fact, since every time it completed an oscillation it would creak in the most mournful manner. Bewildered she felt the around before opening her eyes to confront the scenario. The ground felt metallic-ish.

Taking a deep breath to prepare herself both mentally and respiration wise she opened her eyes. And screamed.

"Calm down Mika."

Mika kept on screaming.

SLAP.

She stopped screaming and glared righteously at her assailant.

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT! CANT YOU SEE WE ARE DANGLING…."

Ria's cool blue eyes gazed down at her menacingly for a second, then softened.

"They told me if we so much as hissed they would push the button. I doubt either of us would appreciate that." Ria whispered matter-of-factly.

Mika looked down, and gulped. "Shit." She murmured trembling.

Ria compressed her lips and nodded. "I think we just became a liability. Lily's gonna kill us."

Mika put her head back on the cage bars. "If these lunatics don't first."

&&&&&….&&&&&

The don woke up abruptly hearing a beeping sound intensify by the second. For an instance his clouded mind frantically searched through its memory banks trying to recall the nature of the sound. When the information was zoned in upon the don leapt up in shock. The beeping came from the sensors he had gotten installed in the emergency self-destruct button containing room. By the loudness if the sound the don judged that a person was, remarkably, charging towards the demented button.

So, abandoning all conjecturing, he himself also charged towards his secret cabinet. That place contained the savior, the self destruct button's counterpart.

The button's disarming device. Which, ironically, was also a button.

The don and the chibi both matched their speed against one another, in a desperate lunge to save what they held precious.

For once the world was silently on the don's side.

&&&&&….&&&&&

Bryan waited impatiently for Mika and Ria to show up. It shouldn't be taking them this long. If Tala and Lily both showed up at the rendezvous point before they did, some serious pissoffishness would take place, with Bryan taking all the bashing. Especially since both of them had far more work than his group had had.

"Come on, COME ON. It shouldn't take a woman this long to take a leak. Not even a massive leak." Bryan gnashed his teeth in frustration. Looking at his watch he leaned back against the wall.

Ten complete minutes passed. Now alarmed, Bryan took one look at the corridor leading to the rendezvous and one look back. "Damn it." he muttered to himself and set off running towards the bathroom he had left Mika and Ria at.

&&&&&….&&&&&

"They aren't coming." Lily turned to Tala for affirmation. He nodded.

"That means they are caught aren't they?" He asked slowly.

Lily threw her head back and counted slowly to ten. "Yes." She replied, her eyes still closed.

"Should we split up?"

"No, potential disaster recipe." Lily bit her lip. The mission was actually getting dangerous. Splitting up would make them easy catches. Also one person could not fight a group of armed thugs, two had a better chance. "If we do, then we wouldn't know what the other person was doing." She said briefly.

"If one of us gets caught though the other could still call for backup." Tala looked at her steadily.

"I already called for backup." Lily looked back up at him. "We have to choose between going after Kai or Bryan people."

It took them only a second to assemble their thoughts. "Kai."

&&&&&….&&&&&

**Finally! Yes the thirteenth chapter is completed. A little short though. Oh well, I think I do short chapters. Don't have the patience to write long ones. *slaps self* anyways! I need to apologize like a hundred million times for not posting sooner! Sorry pplz! Shoot me a couple of times to make both of us feel better. But I had Cambridge exams! The big bad ones! I tried killing them but it seems they bested me. =( **

**Forgive me? Cookies for the forgivers! And kai chibis too!**

**On a serious note, I am going to redo the little romantic weirdo scenes between lily and tala since i have the time. I was aware they were a bit on the corny side, but i didn't know how to write romance so… I let them be. Now I will try to improve them! Help will be lovely! More cookies!**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Review! You know! To generate cookie dough! Yes! reviews do that too! **


End file.
